


Takeover

by aam5ever



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fire, My dream, Robots, Violence, dreamed fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a dream I had last night, put into words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takeover

"You think we can get this house?" Jack pointed out the luxurious mansion. The crickets chirped in the dead of night, stars twinkling up above. The crew had become somewhat nocturnal, due to their profession.

You can't exactly go robbing people blind by day.

The mansion was obviously high tech, architecture clean cut with sharp corners. Fountains went on by itself, and dim spotlights were embedded in the driveway. However, this place was a weird one to find so far from civilization. They were three steps away from the forest, basically.

Ray was eager to start. "Let's test that." He climbed the tall fence with no problem. "Well, so far so good." He spoke as if that could be the only possible roadblock ahead. Michael followed after, whispering for his friend to wait up. Then came the last lad, who couldn't be any less graceful if he tried.

The gents went next, but Ryan seemed skeptical. "This... shouldn't have been that easy." An unsure feeling turns his stomach. 

"Just take the freebee, Ry!" Gavin tried to coax him into relaxing. "This place must be bloody loaded with'em!" 

Even with the man's wariness they continued on. The door had no keypad to hack or eye scanned. It was simply a lock and pick door, one Geoff handled gracefully. They snickered as they entered the grand house. Why didn't they find this place earlier?

Michael pointed to the TV. "If we can smuggle that out of here I'm sure I could buy a new fuckin' apartment." He joked. 

With gloves on, Geoff ran a finger across the beautiful couch. "This must've cost a-"

"Fortune?" Jack finished his sentence as he went through the kitchen cupboards. "Yeah, I'm sure this guy has that much money." 

They stashed and looked, grabbed and put back. Expensive watches, sleek shades, fine china, all handled with the care of a thief. When it came to the big stuff, Jack was getting to work on hauling off the entire computer in the study they had discovered.

Ray was pulling open a kitchen drawer when a weird sound came from what sounded like the middle of the house. Suddenly, the sound of electricity seemed to run from the middle outwards. A hand shot out of the kitchen drawer, pale and life-like. He screamed, scrambling away. 

"Ray, you're gonna get us... caught..." Gavin's reprimanding trailed off as something crawled out of the drawer. With janky movements that made all six of them jump and gasp, the creature came out from hiding. A woman was floating there, eyes ice blue and staring. She was just above the kitchen counter, black hair pulled back into a sleek ponytail. She had what looked like a bodysuit, varying shades of gray, stuck to her skin. 

When her mouth opened and she spoke, chills ran down their spines. "You are not permitted to come into this house."

Behind them, three more copies stood of the women. They spoke the same phrase, and most of them exclaimed in shock. "W-we have to get out of here!" Geoff was basically shaking already.

Michael tried to push past them, but the three shoved him into Ray, who wasn't saying a word. Ryan stood by, thinking. "What're we going to do?" He said, mostly to himself.

"Calling... authorities." The robots all spoke in sync, which freaked Gavin out more.

"Let them call the bloody authorities!" The fear in his voice was prominent. "It's better than them coming at our throats and outright killing us." 

Jack pursed his lips. "They won't kill us. I'm sure of it."

Yet, he grew less sure as time went on. They stayed and waited, averting the ever looking eyes of the four robots. It was, in the smallest of words, terrifying. No one could tell where these copies lay on the spectrum of good or not-so-good, and it was making Geoff restless. Michael grumbled while Gavin tried not to pee himself. Ray was attempting to look bored, but his heart was thumping hard against his chest.

Finally, the authorities came. Police surrounded the area, and even the news had made it. Gavin had never been more glad to see red and blue lights.

"Come out! Put your hands up!" Voices inching closer said. The six stayed together, not wanting to anger the more powerful beings. Cops them got the door to the front of the mansion open, and all blue eyes were directed on them. 

The four women spoke. "You are not permitted to enter this house."

Ryan's eyes widened. "This can't be good."

Cops looked at each other before approaching. "System, authoritative shut down." One said in a clear voice. It did nothing, the women still standing there and staring with expressionless faces. "System! Authoritative shut down." That one cop seemed to grow more impatient. "Fine, I'll just do it myself." He tried to touch one of the robots, but they threw him against the wall. The six were startled, but Ryan saw the opportunity. The robots advanced on the cops, and he dashed for the door. The confusion had let his slip out and away. 

Guilt quickly took his heart. His friends were still in there, and only God knows what would happen to them. "Help... I need more help." And as fast as he could, he began running to the police station.

In the dark of the night there weren't many cars around. He quickly crossed the street and saw the building he needed. The time for action may be a short window, depending on what was happening to his friends at this very moment. The door was forcefully pushed open.

"I need help!" Ryan exclaimed. He then doubled over to catch his breath. A policewoman came to help him stand upright.

Worry was etched in her face. "What's wrong, sir?" 

"My friends... robots... the cops already there can't handle this shit." He went on like, presumably, a mad man. "They're trapped in the house! The cops won't be able to get them out, surely." 

She looked at another policeman, who simply shrugged. "I don't think we can help. All of our staff is out already." 

"Call more!"

"You have got to calm down, sir." The woman spoke clearly and steadily. "How about you stay here." She tried to guide him to a seat, but Ryan didn't have time for this.

He broke out of her grasp. "Fine... I'll handle this on my own." And before they knew it, the man was gone.

Every door he knocked on, nobody answered. Even when they did answer, nobody wanted to help. It drove him up a wall. "This is bullshit!" He exclaimed suddenly, slamming his fist into a telephone pole. The pain didn't even register with him as he continued on. "If no one's going to help me... I have to solve this myself." 

The smell of heavy smoke rose in the air as Ryan drew closer. His legs were ready to give out and his sweat made his shirt cling to his body, but he continued onward. Up the hill he went, to the home his friends were trapped in.

"No..." The phrase escaped his lips. An inferno had developed, the formerly luxurious abode up in flames. Firemen were doing their best to tame the beast, but it roared up and died down with no pattern. "No, no, no, wait..." He took steps forward, and policemen tried to hold him back.

They barely could. "You have to stay here, there's no telling-"

"I don't care!" Ryan was basically roaring at them. "My friends are in there!" With all his might, the man got free of the grasp of the cops.

"Wait!" They called after him, but he didn't hear.

He was already inside the burning house.

Heat made him perspire even more, waves of it rising. No one was to be found, as much as he looked. Parts of the room upstairs had begun to fall down, and Ryan ducked and weaved to avoid getting hit. Where were they?

Climbing the stairs, which were close to crumbling before his feet, the man reached the second floor. Before him, one robot stood. Half of her face was melted off the reveal the metal underneath. She still held those glowing blue eyes, which were fixed onto Ryan. He stood, startled by the sudden presence.

"You are not permitted to enter this house." And with that, she came at him. Throwing him down the stairs, the robot woman followed. She kicked him over, but that didn't stop him from getting up and pushing her away. The heat made him dizzy, he could barely keep on his feet. 

The woman punched him, sending Ryan tumbling. A flaming part of the ceiling came down, and he scrambled away from it as she was hit.

It didn't seem to phase her, and she came at him once more. When he braced himself, a familiar yell came out of nowhere. Michael appeared, hitting her away. They locked eyes, but before Ryan could say anything the younger man was being thrown into the living room, which was already engulfed in fire.

"Michael!" Ryan screamed, but then an iron grip found his throat. Choking, the blue eyes of the deranged robot stared into his. He grasped at the hold, which was lifting him off of the ground and...

...who knows what happens next?

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever


End file.
